Vertical axis wind machines of various forms and for various purposes are well known in the prior art. These machines differ widely in construction, cost of manufacturing and operational efficiency. Many are costly, unduly complex and unnecessarily fragile, and therefore generally impractical.
The objective of this invention is to provide an improved rotor and rotor blade construction and mounting for a vertical axis wind machine which is very lightweight and low in cost and highly simplified in construction without sacrifice of durability and operational efficiency. More particularly, the present invention seeks to provide a rotor blade arrangement and control or restraint means for the individual blades of the rotor which are entirely practical and automatic in operation regardless of wind direction, so as to assure rotor start-up and continued rotation in the same direction when wind is impinging on the rotor from any point on the compass.
While the invention is not restricted as to usage, it is ideally suited for electrical power for hot water generation and direct power take-off for other energy demands. Conventional rotor braking means, blade spoilers and automatic blade restraint release means for run-away or disabled machines can be included, but are not shown or described herein because these conventional elements are not parts of the claimed invention and are not required for a completely operable machine.